lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tears of Allemeni
The Tears of Allemeni is a short story telling the events in the life of several members of the Kingdoms of the Region of Allemeni in Central Europe. There are several POV characters in the form of Selena Munitz, Leliana Orsinio, of which Selena Munitz takes place from the city of Dresdan briefly before becoming centered in Lorraine, while Leliana Orsinio is living within the Kingdom of Alcase and the story she tells is from there. The Tears of Allemeni tells the oerall history, and back story of the region of Allemeni throughout the chapters as well as dealing with more of the remnants from the Old Empire of Numeron. The Empire is a large piece of the story as they are shown throughout to be the guiding force for a significant amount of what goes on in Allemeni. Much like in the other stories the portrayal of The Empire shines a every dark light on them, as they are once again seen to be empire builders destroying peace in the region and attempting to expand even further. In the beginning chapters of the story the back story is the main piece of the story and most of the time is spent introducing the region and major players of it. As the chapters go on the conflicts are shown to be rising in Allemeni in the form of the Lorraine Civil War, The Empire and Alcase War, and the Lombards attempt to remain independent despite everything happening around them. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Selena Munitz is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she is living with her family in Dresdan where she is playing with her younger brother Marcus Munitz when there playing is interrupted by her mother and a man she recognizes as a man of The Empire in the form of (Ser) Dontiv of Beiberwoosen of which leads to the them leaving her brother behind and going to meet her father where she is told she will be going to Lorraine to marry a prince there. When Dontiv leaves she accepts this decision from her parents and her father apologizes for the boy she will be forced to marry as he has heard some bad things about the boy but the Empire basically sent for her and they have no choice. Characters Introduced= *(Ser) Dontiv of Beiberwoosen |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Dresdan *Kingdom of Lorraine |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 2 Conrad Carolingion is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter he is training with his best friend Jared Orsinio and he and Jared joke about the fun they had in the original weeks of his coming to Carlingion. Throughout the chapter the group of friends including Isabella Carolingion would travel to different islands in the Realm of Carolingion where Conrad would do commands there by his father. At the end of the chapter Conrad's other best friend in Isabella Carolingion would come to him as he watched Jared, and his sister kissing and she would ask him whether he would ever be able to move past his love for Jared and he sadly told her that no he would not be able to. Characters Introduced= *Jared Von Orsinio *Isabella Carolingion |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Zurich *Realm of Carlingion |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 3 Leliana Orsinio is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she stands in a council meeting for the Kingdom of Alcase where they discuss the numerous things that all threaten to tear the kingdom apart. Only sixteen at this point her involvement in the council meeting is not a problem for her father the king as she has become quite respected due to the creation of her own Ranger Battalion and her plans to move southward and fight off the Trolloc of whom are becoming more numerous in the south. Leaving the Council meeting she meets Johanson Hawkes of whom is shown to be quite infatuated with her, but her thoughts show that she fears a relationship with him due to her belief that she must follow her families needs before her own heart. Departing Johanson she meets with her commanders in Isabella Harnia, Avelline Vallen, Genevieve Valois, and Bethany Hawkes where she tells them they will leave the next day for the south to begin their campaign against the Trolloc. Chapter 4 Alahis Gausian is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter he stands off the balcony of the palace grounds of his family overlooking the city of Pavia, and thinking on the path forward for the Lombards he is approached from behind by lady Theodora Luitprand of whom talks with him about the upcoming conflict with the forces of Lorraine, and it is only on the desperate urging of Theodora that Alahis does not go with the army instead leaving the command to his uncle of whom Theodora knows to be a good general. Characters Introduced= *Theodora Luitprand *Fairen Gausian |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Pavia |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 5 Selena Munitz is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she says goodbye to her family before making her way north to the Kingdom of Lorraine by boat. Going north she is accompanied by two handmaidens in the form of Dornella Oirell, and Marriane Toillens and one guard in the form of (Ser) Norn of Munitz and together the three girls stay below deck talking while Ser Norn stays on deck talking to the shiphands which Selena notices. Characters Introduced= *Dornella Oirell *Marriane Toillens *(Ser) Norn of Munitz |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 6 Conrad Carolingion is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter he travels with Emma, Jared, and Isabella to the Dutchy of Aerenia where he is commanded by his father to deal with a several diplomats sent by the Empire of Metrovingia. Chapter 7 Leliana Orsinio is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she arrives in the fortress city of Molsheim where she meets with the very poltically motivated Lord Mayor Alain Marlow and his kind son Mathias, and daughter. Chapter 8 Alahis Gausian is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter Alahis Gausian who is twelve at the time of this event is forced to travel to Lorraine in order to personally surrender to the king there. Chapter 9 Selena Munitz is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she arrives in the Kingdom of Lorraine at the capital of Stockgarden where she is greeted with immense kindness by Justin Beiberwoosen her future husband and following the dance and dinner she runs in to Percival Capet of whom is quite rude to her causing her to cry and Justin to come in and defend her from a man he describes to her as a monster. Following this Justin would briefly tell Selena about Percival of whom he describes as a rebel, and a traitor and currently a ward of his family in order to keep his rebel family from starting another rebellion in Lorraine. Leaving the dinner following Justin being called away to be with his father in a meeting she would spend time talking with Dornella of whom told her about what she was hearing at the party, and was honest with Serena that she was beggining to hear rumors about prince Justin and his sexual appetite, but Serena was unwilling to believe this due to how kind he had been so far. "He did not hurt you did he Milady?" "No Milord. I believe it is only my respect for him that is hurt by his actions." "Do not fret on the Frank my sweet Serena." "Who is he Milord?" "An interesting question Serena." Justin would take my hand pulling me towards the dance floor where upon reaching the dancing floor he would put his arm on me leading me to the sound of the music. "Firstly I suppose he is a rebel, and a traitor to Lorraine." "His family rebelled against your rule I have read." "This they did." "He fought in the war?" "Of course not sweet Serena." "I'm sorry Milord I thought you said he was a rebel." "He is a rebel Serena. The very fact that he lives is an afront to everything my father has worked to do here. He is a rebel by simply breathing." Characters Introduced= *Justin Beiberwoosen *Percival Capet |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Stockgarden |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 10 Conrad Carolingion is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter he joins the High Duke of Aerenia in travelling to the Metrovingian capital where he will meet with the Emperor of the Metrovingians. Chapter 11 Leliana Orsinio is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she goes to the office of Lord Mayor Alain of whom she is able to convinse to follow her to Obernie in return for promicing him that she will openly declare Mathias her choice for a husband. Chapter 12 Alahis Gausian is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 13 Selena Munitz is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she grows closer to Justin of whom appears extremely kind and gentle and this all leads towards their eventual wedding, but several times he does show signs of an inner emotional problem which he on every occasion apoligizes for, but it does begin to raise flags for Serena into who he may actually be. At the end of the chapter she walks in on several men talking with Percival Capet about rebellious sort of conversations and overhering this she prepares to tell Justin but is confronted by Percival of whom tells her about himself. Feeling something for him in the moment she would decide to keep his secret, and he would kiss her hand smiling at her before leaving the keep. Chapter 14 Conrad Carolingion is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 15 Leliana Orsinio is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she arrives ahead of the main army at Obernie and entering the fortress alongside her commanders but most noteably as per her dealings with Alain she enters with Mathias at her side and together the two enter the palace grounds of Obernie and meet the Lord Mayor. Chapter 16 Alahis Gausian is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 17 Selena Munitz is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she continues to watch Percival of whom becomes an obsession for her, and during the watching of Percival she watches as a girl arrives in the city and Percival kisses her pationatly and then she watches the two make love. Seeing this shakes her and she returns to Justin asking if he can move up the wedding and Justin appears very kind and follows her lead convinsing his father to move up the wedding. Following this decision she is met in the halls outside of the Palace by Percival Capet of whom introduces her to Annelyse Delogian of whom she tries not to cry as she is introduced to something that is clearly noticed by Percival, and after talking briefly and learning how royal Annelyse is she excuses herself and nearly runs away for fear of breaking down and crying. Finding herself in the gardens outside the Palace grounds she is met there by (Ser) Peter of Capet of whom she had seen several times near Percival and he introduces himself as one of the bodyguards of Percival and reveals to Selena the history of Percival telling her about how he was held as a hostage for his entire youth, and forced to watch everything that might have been his taken from him. Walking among the gardens hearing about how difficult the childhood of Percival was she is still emotionally damaged by his sleeping with Annelyse, but when she mentions her Peter laughs explaining that she is a political ally and is betrothed to a Tueton of Lorraine. Leaving the gardens with Norn of whom arrives to take her home she is stopped once more by Percival of whom asks to have a few minutes of her time. Percival and Selena go back into the gardens sitting together looking at the water, and after minutes of silence he apologizes to her telling her how he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her and had begged Annelyse who is an old friend to help him forget, but even this had not helped and the two overcome with feelings kiss for some time before they are interupted by Norn of whom warns her of the arrival of Lorrainian guards to the Palace. Characters Introduced= *Annelyse Delogian *(Ser) Peter of Capet |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 18 Conrad Carolingion is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 19 Leliana Orsinio is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she and the councillers continue to discuss the plans for the attack on the Trollocs west of them when a massive series of horns go off as the defenders alert the city to the arrival of a massive Trolloc force. Leliana goes to the wall with her companions including Mathias of whom she is beggining to feel quite safe around as he shows her great affection. Hours pass as the Trollocs mass completely around the city, and finally once the entire city is surrounded the main gatehouse where Leliana is located is approached by a single robed figure of whom appears unaturally tall, and he stops half way between the Trolloc force and the gatehouse. Continueing to watch the robed creature seems to summon five Trollocs to him of whom plant five flags into the ground before kneeling down before the robed man. The chapter ends with the robed man lifting his head revealing him to be a eyeless, and earless human and he looks directly at Leliana and says for her to call him Eolsath. Characters Introduced= *Eolsath |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= Sky Towers |-|Groups Introduced= *The Shadow Council Chapter 20 Alahis Gausian is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 21 Selena Munitz is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she marries Justin and following their wedding the bedding ceremony commences and following the two being intimate he would shock her when he abruptly left the bed and begin drinking before leaving their room without a word to her. Crying as her handmaidens entered the room she is held by Dornella Oirell, and Marriane Toillens of whom she tells what happened between her and Justin, and talking for some time they realize its late when Justin returns drunk and without a word he goes once again to Selena trying to sleep with her despite the presence of her handmaidens of whom when Dornella voices concern she is commanded to leave by Justin and Selena fearing his anger complies with him, and following their departure she sleeps with Justin but it is more rape then actual sex. Chapter 22 Conrad Carolingion is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 23 Leliana Orsinio is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she is now in her conversation with the robed creature calling itself Eolsath. "Hello Lady Orsinio. I am glad to see that it was you who came to greet me." I could feel Mathias move to beside me as the perfect gentlemen knight that he was the moment he sensed my discomfort. "You have me at a disadvantage Eolsath...I do not..." "You do not know me and yet you wonder how I am so aware of who you are." "Yes." "All in good time Milady." He pushed the hood completely from his head revealing that besides not having eyes he also had no ears and it was the strangest thing I had ever seen in my life. As if sensing my discomfort his lips contorted into an almost sad appearance. "I am sorry that my appearance is so frightening Milady but understand that there is no one who hates it more then I do...trust me on that." "What reason would I have to trust...someone who surrounds a city of my Kingdom with a vast army." "This army is of no threat to you Milady." "I do not understand." "Our fates Milady are intertwined. We were fated to be at this spot on this day." "Stop speaking riddles and just come right out and say what is true." "The truth." The creature twisted its face into what I can only assume was the closest it got to a smile before calming itself and looking at me once again. "It has been so long Milady since I thought I could be truthful." The creature would take out a knife and when he did I pulled out my sword and Mathias lunged immediatly in front of me, but the creature stepped back towards the other Trolloc and slashed one across the neck with such force it took his head nearly off. Chapter 24 Alahis Gausian is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 25 Selena Munitz is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she continues to get closer to Percival Capet as the two spend increasing amounts of time in the gardens of the Palace, and as she grows closer to Percival whatever once existed with Justin is completely destroyed when she returns from the gardens to find him in bed with several of her Tuetonic handmaidens. Chapter 26 Conrad Carolingion is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 27 Leliana Orsinio is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 28 Alahis Gausian is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 29 Selena Munitz is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 30 Conrad Carolingion is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 31 Leliana Orsinio is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 32 Alahis Gausian is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter Chapter 33 Selena Munitz is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 34 Conrad Carolingion is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 35 Leliana Orsinio is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 36 Alahis Gausian is the POV character of this chapter and during this chapter Category:Story